Working Title
by Falar
Summary: Okay, chapter 1 is up. Dave Escapes the Hospital but has this headache. Meeting a man on the street, he follows him away. I'l update the summery when I can and when I add more chapters. Only my second work here on FF, please, R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I think I did pretty well with the whole disclaimer business, what about ya'll? I figured what the hey, it's not like I really would claim ownership of all those great characters out there in the world, nope, only mine. I have no clue if I should just one shot it or just do what ever. For now I'll just Cross what I can or just make it up as I go. Now, don't go all crazy on me, this is only my second piece of work that I have on here. The first bit seemingly wasn't well taken, probably because what I envisioned for it was already done. Any way. Hopefully this is something new.

Chapter 1: Prologue - Accidents do happen.

_This sucks_. Dave thought as he sat in Gym class at school. Nearly two minutes left until the bell rang and his summer would begin. He had been looking forward to this day since School had started. Mr. Havoc was giving a lecture about sprinting. Dave didn't care, he always had good grades. The bell rang just as Mr. Havoc finished his lecture. "Go on," he excused the class. He was some ex-military wash-out. No one knew his story but him, and he kept it that way.

Dave hurried with the rest of the class from the gym and into the locker rooms where he quickly changed and left. High school was finally over until summer was over. He quickly made his way to his cheap mustang in the school parking lot. The Mustang was some what old and was painted red. He had worked on it a bit and put a light wax on it to give it a bit of a shine; he hadn't gone all out because the car itself wasn't his pride. No point in wasting money on something not worth a lot.

Getting into the Mustang, he put the key in the ignition and turned the ignition. The engine roared to life and he buckled up, set his cell phone on the dash and hit reverse, pulling out of his parking spot. Taking his foot off the break momentarily, he threw his pack in the back seat and geared into drive and put his foot on the pedal, leaving the parking lot at the speed limit. Dave wasn't the most popular, but he was one of the more respectable students, which gave him some popularity. That didn't mean he was a goodie good kid, he followed the rules, but given the chance and he would get into all sorts of trouble.

Dave checked his mirror; there were several cars behind him. His cell rang, distracting him from the road. He reached to grab his cell phone and accidentally put pressure on the gas. Hearing wheels sliding on road, Dave looked to his right and screamed, a speeding car crashed into the passenger side of his car. Dave let out a scream as the windows shattered. His cell flew out of the windshield and hit a nearby bird that had been flying past. The Radio blinked on for half a second before dieing out. The pack in the back seat exploded as its contents were smashed into all direction, a heavy biology book slammed into the right side of Dave's turned head, causing him to lose consciousness.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Waking up and learning something.

_"Doctor! The subject is experiencing a seizure." "What now?" Yes, his vitals are unsteady as well, wait, he's calming down. I think he is-Doc-" "Move...Quick get him back in the Cryo, we can't sustain him in this state, nor could we-Wait his eyes...they're not moving-He's awake! Dave, is you can hear me, I am a doctor, I will make sure you are alright. I promise you..."_

_**Unknown area, Date not known.**_

_Soft...So soft...My head...Hurts...Wha...Happened? _His arm felt heavy as his brain sent a command to move. It twitched once before he gave up."...Patient...ak...up doctor..." A whisper nearby could be heard, followed by footsteps. "Patient two...one...three...Dave. Is that your name?" He just lay there, unseeing, trying to think clearly. "Is your name Dave?" The doctor spoke slightly louder than before, but held a caring calm about it. "I...uh...wa..." His throat was dry, voice cracking. He felt cold..._something..._on his bottom lip, parting it from his upper lip. Water slowly flowed into his mouth. He swallowed, the cottonmouth feeling washing away, taking some pain from his head. It wasn't until then he had realized that his eyes were still closed and tried to open them. At first they refused to move then, slowly, they slid open, revealing a plain white room with no windows. The doctor was a causation man that looked at least thirty.

"Your name sir?" Dave looked at the man instead of answering, further inspecting him, his tag identified him as a one Dr. Kidman, Cole. MD. His worn face with a seemingly casual look about it was betrayed by eyes of blue showing patience already tested. "Dave." Was all that he uttered as he turned his head, trying to take in his surroundings. Pain burst into the base of the back of his skull. He cringed and let out a mix of a groan and a yell. His right hand groggily moved to the back of his neck but was stopped by the doctor's much stronger grip. "It'll go away in time, just take it easy, nice and slow...You were in an accident, a miracle you lived they said. I would agree with them." The doctor moved Dave's arm back to his side and did something with a strange looking device, it looked like a PDA. "Where are my folks? They would want to see me." Dave spoke out of concern and curiosity, something put him off and he didn't quite like it. Cole stiffened then relaxed so fast, Dave thought he imagined it. "Dave...When you had the accident, you were uh...You were in such a condition that...There was this new thing that was the only way to save you...Your family gave consent and we uh...We froze you for..."

Cole looked at this square like device. "...says here about three hundred years...You're the longest existing human to be cryogenically frozen...Your case was special and you were put away for along time, we nearly forgot about you until just last week. We had the technology we needed to save you only forty years ago. Look I'll sorry, your whole family died worried sick about you, but they were died happy...Your brothers and sisters had children who had children and so on, you can go visit them when your released from here...Sorry kid." Doctor Cole Kidman looked as sorry as he sounded.

Dave just lay there, staring past Cole...His parents were either always at work or taking him and his brothers and sisters out to eat or swim... "All gone?" Dave couldn't believe this guy's story..."Yes, look I'll-" "Doctor! Doctor Kidman! You're needed in ER 5! Yellow light!" Cole looked behind him at the nurse just half way in the door way. "That kid again? I'll be right there." Cole looked back at Dave. "Don't worry, you'll regain strength momentarily, just relax and stay away, practice flexing that should get the blood flowing again." With that Cole turned and walked out of the room.

Turning his head slowly, Dave could see the glass just on the bed stand. His arms still would only twitch when ever he tried to move them, so he began to flex both his arms. After fifteen whole minutes, the veins in his arms had risen against the skin and he began to sweat slightly. He stopped and made another attempt for the glass. While he was flexing his arms, he had been flexing his fingers as well. His arm moved towards the glass. His fingers wrapped around the cool glass and tightened until he had a firm grip. He took a breath and pulled up slightly. The glass moved slightly from the surface. Dave then brought the glass closer and touched it to his lips, letting the water slowly flow into his mouth. It was fresh and tasted sweet. He took the glass from his lips and raised it slightly to look at it; nearly all the water was gone. He moved his arm to put it back but only managed to bump the glass on the edge of the bed stand. He lost his grip and the glass hit the floor. _Almost..._

Sitting up proved difficult, but he managed to do it and put his back against the wall. He began flexing his legs. Within ten minutes, he was sitting up right, feet on the clod floor and readying himself to stand. "Okay...I can do this..." He pushed himself off the bed and stood in place as he regained his sense of balance. Smiling to himself, Dave stepped forward and nearly slipped on the spilt water. "Whoa!" He grabbed onto the bed stand and took a deep breath. "Watch it..." He stood straight again and walked away from the bed and stretched. Blood rushed into his head, arms, and legs, making him light headed and disorientating him. "Whoa...wow..." He shook his head to help clear it up. Shockingly the pain that was usually there was gone.

The door opened and a nurse walked in. She jumped when she saw him out of bed and nearly shrieked before turning her eyes and shielding her eyes. Puzzled Dave looked him self over and quickly discovered why. He was naked. He turned and dove into the bed, nearly over the side, and threw the thin covers over himself. "Uh...Sorry..." The Nurse seemed to find something funny as he smiled and gave a small giggle. "Just stay like that for now...wait...I don't remember seeing you up before..." This bothered Dave slightly. "What you come in here to have a peak or something?" Dave moved the covers as if concealing a secret. "Oh please, nothing like that...I'm supposed to check on you at least once a day..." This didn't satisfy Dave, but he had more important questions. "Where are we, and what year is it?"

"It's twenty-second of January, 2324. Earth, Happy People Hospital, Earth, Sol System." Dave stared at her dumb founded. "You have got to be kidding me!" The nurse just kind of shrugged and walked out of the room. Dave sighed; with nothing to do Dave spoke loudly "Could you get me some more water please? Or at least a set of clothes?" Having no clue if any one heard him, Dave rolled out of the bed, the side opposite the door, and began doing push-ups.


	3. Chapter 3

So what do you think so far? Don't be shy, go ahead and throw up a Review or two, I wont bite, it's not like I'm right there next to you...Am I?

Wonder who or what I should introduce...Well, ya'll find out here in a moment, just read on .

_**Chapter 2: Strange feeling.**_

"My...head..." Dave was sitting against the cold wall in the room he had woken up in. At least they brought him some clothes. _Four hours already..._ Even thinking hurt his head. His memory was fading, not something he enjoyed. He could _feel_ his memory, his identity being drained. It was like sticking a vaccume hose into a hole and sucking all the trash out, a strong vaccume. He stood up, his back sliding on the wall. It was this place, this place was doing something to him. He had to get out. He walked to the door and opened it, the brightly lit hall was filled with people, hurt or other wise. He'd fit in just fine. Stepping out of the room, he closed the door, slowing to quietly close it so he wouldn't alert any one. He didn't know why, but he didn't want any one to know he was gone until he was far away _very_ far away.

Following the signs, he blended with a group of people, passing any staff easily. He took an elevator. Appaerantly, he was on the eighth floor of the ten story Hospital. The right to the bottom floor was uneventful, most of the people inside the elevator were visiters and a nurse or two. The Elevator stopped, the doors opening, allowing Dave and the others to get out. He made it to the front door and had just opened it for a woman and a little girl when he saw it. Staring at it, he let go of the door and walked a few feet from the the door. It was amazing. Standing taller then most of the ten or fifteen story buildings, it walked through the city as if it owned the whole place, then again, who, with one of those things, wouldn't own an entire city?

The Humanoid machine had a squat little head atop wide armored shoulders where arms were attached, and those arms had very human like hands, fingers and all, that were holding a _very_ big gun. "Amazing isn't it?" Dave jumped and nearly fell but for the arm that cought his right and helped balance him. He turned and found himself looking at a man with short brown hair and grey eyes that were watching the huge machine. He wore a dark blue, almost black shirt with long sleeves, his pants were a dark brown that was also nearly black. "You must be from eighth floor. Dont worry, Thats where they hide all the people they thaw out." He explained when Dave gave him a confuced look. "So, they release you today?" Dave nearly panicked. "N-yeah, just today, didn't tell me much, just gave me these clothes then pushed me out." Lieing quickly, he seemed to put himself in the clear. "Yeah, they do that every now and then. The names James." Dave shook Jame's offered hand. "Dave." James smiled. "Follow me." Dave nodded. James walked away, Dave following.

Their walk down the street was uneventfull as neither talked. Dave still had his headache though, and could barely remember his own age. _My name is Dave. My nameis Dave..._ He repeatedly told thought that, and ocationaly whispered his name to himself. Busy trying to retain his name, Dave hadn't noticed James stopping and walked into him. "Oh, uh...Sorry." James looked over his shoulder. "Shit, we have to go now." James grabbed Dave's fore arm and ran into a nearby ally way. "Looks like they want you to become a mindless soldier like the other Thawed saps."

James stopped and said something to a large man by a door. The man opened the door and James jumped inside, pulling Dave with him. Dave couldn't hear what any one was saying, he couldn't even see straight, every thing was a blur that would black out for a moment the resume to a blur. After a moment, his hearing snapped back, as did his sight. He looked at James, whos fave was filled with concern. "...will be alright." Dave blinked before he felt something in his stomach lurch. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead vomited before passing out.


End file.
